Breaking Free From the Past
by I Kurisu I
Summary: She had to know about those around her, the past is meant to be learned from, not repeated. A NaVia One-Shot with a spy/agent theme.


**A/N:  
**** Hey guys! I'm new to the whole "Author" aspect of FanFic so please forgive me for any faux paws I make. (.-.) So to be truthful I just decided to give this whole writing thing a try because I read a lot of FanFic in my spare time and when I'm caught up/finished with all the stories that interest me I get BEYOND bored and impatient so I've decided that during these empty periods why not try writing one myself! So here's a little one shot I came up with in two days to test the waters. If the story goes over well and you guys enjoy it then I'll be happy to make more stories (I already have some ideas for chapter stories because let's face it, we all hate it when a good story comes to an end.) However, I'm posting a One-Shot as my first story because like I said, I'm just putting myself out there to see how my writing style is welcomed. (Or Hated T~T) So without further ado, Here's my debut FanFic!**

Agent: Ms. Lockser, we have-

Juvia: Juvia recalls asking not to be bothered.

Agent: I am very aware ma'am, but you told us to notify you about anything regarding _that_.

Juvia: Then you've found something

Agent: Not just something Ms. Lockser, We've located the HQ.

Juvia: Is there any intel on who runs it?

Agent: About that.. The headquarters is located at the base of a volcano, the smoke and heat waves obscure vision and makes our infrared equipment as useless as night vision goggles in the daytime.

Juvia: Lockser Inc. is an elite agency and you mean to tell Juvia that despite specializing in water based technology, we can't retrieve any info on them because of a little fire?

Agent: B-But Ma'am, it is precisely because we specialize in water that going up against our opposite element is difficult.

Juvia: Juvia does not want to hear your excuses. You're relieved of your post for the day. Juvia will handle the rest.

Agent: Y-yes ma'am.

Juvia: *Sigh* Juvia does not want to cause a conflict but Juvia must know about our rival agency _in order to be aware_...Juvia will commence solo ops tomorrow.

Agent: Mr. Dragneel Sir-

Natsu: Oi, what did I tell you about formalities with me.

Agent: B-but sir it's a matter of professional-

Natsu: But(t)s are for kicking. What I care about is trust within my agency. We work together, we succeed together, we fail and get back up together so I don't want formalities separating us. Got it?

Agent: Yes sir.

Natsu: Good. Now what were you saying again? I wasn't paying attention ahah.

Agent: Our security detected foreign heat signatures within these last few days, I believe someone is trying to gather information on us.

Natsu: Oh? and what of it?

Agent: Well, when we checked the locations of the outside signatures, we found traces of water. The fact that it did not evaporate on the spot tells us that they're from Lockser Inc.

Natsu: Locked in a sink?

Agent: Lockser Inc. It's the only agency that rivals ours. In addition, they happen to specialize in aquatic operations. Their Headquarters is stationed in the Everlasting Rain Forest.

Natsu: And this clock colored pink agency thingy affects us how?

Agent: I believe that their trying to get intel on us and our agency. It is possible that they might be planning to attack us.

Natsu: It's been awhile since we've had good competition. Man, I'm gettin' fired up! Lets give this agency a nice warm Dragneel Inc. welcome.

Juvia Lockser was preparing for her operation. She was the head of Lockser Incorporated or Lockser Inc. for short. She was below average height with a curvaceous figure as smooth as water itself. Her blue hair drew attention to her face where one could get lost in those deep blue eyes of hers. Being an elite agent she dressed professionally in a royal blue tight fitting dress that only complimented her figure. Her dress stopped at the mid thigh for functionality and style. In addition, she wore royal blue heels which might seem uncomfortable to most, but her experience has made them as easy as walking in socks and the sharp points on her heels only helped her with combat. If there was one thing she knew it was that being aware of the people around you will keep you safe in life. Ever since she was little Juvia has always been the odd one out. None of the other kids liked her because of her strange attachment to water. Not understanding her peers did not help with fitting in so she learned to get to know the people around you the hard way. It's not that she didn't like other elements, its just that anything involving water came naturally to her so why not make the best of it? As she grew older she gave up on the fantasies of being with someone. No one wants to be around a water woman such as herself. She was given the nickname "Rain Woman" because she was the only one who enjoyed rainy weather. It was peaceful, calming, relaxing and perfect for cuddling. However, she never had anyone to enjoy that luxury with. Now she's Juvia Lockser. Head of Lockser Inc. an elite agency that deals with all sorts of undercover missions and operations for anyone at any time helping people everywhere. Her only rival, Dragneel Inc. That agency was..well...She didn't know. Juvia knows nothing about Dragneel Inc. aside from the fact that it rivals her agency. and she refuses to let history repeat itself.

"No more not knowing anything about those around you" The blue haired women thought to herself. Tonight she will find out everything. Who runs Dragneel Inc? Why are they stationed at a Volcano? What makes them so good that they're on par with her organization? Tonight she will uncover all the answers by herself Juvia thought.

Elsewhere, Natsu Dragneel was preparing for a possible invasion on his agency. He has pink spiky hair, and dresses extremely casually wearing white shorts with a black one sleeved coat left unbuttoned revealing his abdominals. His trademark scarf was all he had left of his father and Natsu wore it no matter what. He holds his relationships with his nakama in high esteem and won't let anyone who threatens them go unpunished. Natsu has always been surrounded by friends. He lost his dad when he was a kid but he still made new friends none the less. Natsu works best with fire. One could call him a pyromaniac, or a salamander even. No matter what, Natsu had a carefree personality and never ostracized anyone. Ever since he can remember, he always gives it his all in everything he does, including running his agency, Dragneel Incorporated. His agency performs missions for people everywhere to do anything that is requested so long as it's morally acceptable. However, the biggest aspect about Natsu Dragneel is that he loves a challenge and always strives to improve himself and surpass others.

"Alright! Lets get ready for this "invasion" that's supposedly going to happen. Mannnnnn I can't wait! I bet the water agency is real strong!" Said the pinkette.

20:00 (8:00pm) "Retrieve Hot Data" commences Juvia thought to herself. She was on the outer edge of the volcano but couldn't find an entrance to the base. The way she saw it, it was just an ordinary volcano. "Juvia doesn't see a door anywhere. This headquarters is well hidden." The rain woman mused as she continued to look for an entrance. As she creeped around the volcano, Juvia spotted impenetrable vents and windows showing signs of a building within the volcano's bottom layer but she still could not find a way in. She was about to give up. "Juvia can't find an entrance anywhere. Perhaps Juvia should just give up." The cerulean eyed woman heard the words of defeat over and over again in her head as tears began to build in her eyes. She didn't want a repeat of the past. Was knowing about those around her too much to ask? She fell to the ground in despair. "Give up. Give up. Give up" was the main thing that ran through her mind. "Give up...up..." Just then, it hit her. "Of course! Juvia should have looked there first!" She said aloud to herself. The leader of Lockser Inc. then proceeded to scale the volcano. As she reached the crater at the top she noticed cameras everywhere surveying the scene, but she came prepared. She wasn't the leader of a top class agency for nothing. The blue eyed woman pulled out what looked like a flare but had a silencer attached. At first, one might think it's contradicting to silence something that's intended to help give away someone's location but Juvia had other unconventional uses for this device. Juvia shot the flare and it fired without making a sound. When it went off it caused the weather to change. The flare was made to cause it to rain in any given area. The rain wasn't anything special, but it has helped her with many problems in the past. Solving drought issues and giving her the advantage in combat were just a few of the things rain has helped her with. As the rain collided with the volcanic terrain, it evaporated on the spot creating a thick steam that obscured the cameras vision. Juvia used this opening to jump into the crater of the volcano, as she descended she saw lava and she was approaching fast. The cerulean eyed girl quickly took out another device but this one resembled a boomerang. Letting the gadget fly as she hurled it at the center of the lava lake she called out it's voice activation command "Water Slicer!" Instantly the boomerang grew in size and turned into a sharp blade of water. The blade sliced through the lava splitting the lake in two and hardening the walls of lava as it continued its devastating path. With a path open Juvia saw a hidden door that was sealed shut at the bed of the lava pit. Right before colliding with the door Juvia activated her dress' secret ability. The dress warped to fit her entire hourglass figure and turned her body into water. As she hit the door she slipped through the tiny crack and reformed on the inside. Deactivating her dress, the head of Lockser Inc. returned to normal and looked around. She was about to to start exploring and seeing what she could find out when she heard someone yell behind her.

"THAT WAS SO COOL! Man, I'm gettin' fired up! I knew you would be strong but that was like magic!"

Juvia whipped around to see who had spotted her and stopped dead in her tracks. The young man she was looking at was...Hot. Juvia couldn't believe what she was seeing. She stared at the individual in complete shock, this was the first time anyone had ever praised her, granted she was being applauded for breaking into this facility nonetheless, but still. The figure she was staring at had pink spiky hair, and was dressed so casually in shorts and an open coat with one sleeve. Being surrounded by men in suits given her occupation made this carefree style of clothing seem that much more unique to her. As her eyes continued to wander she caught a nice view of the man's toned abdomen. Her eyes went back up and she saw a scarf and even further up she could see the most sincere smile she had ever seen. This pink haired stranger was genuinely pleased with the way Juvia had operated and she felt her heart skip a beat when she looked into his eyes. His eyes were a deep dark onyx which gave off a sense of mysteriousness, but at the same time his expression was so warm and inviting, Juvia felt like she could ask and tell this complete stranger anything.

"You're from Locked in Pink right?" Said the pinkette.

"W-what?! Juvia d-didn't say I wanna feel your p-p-pink lo-locks" stammered the bluenette.

"No, ahaha I'm sorry I got that wrong again. Erm, Lockser! that's right"

"You know of Juvia?!"

"Who-via? No the agency where you're from, it's Lockser Inc. right? I'm assuming because of all the water tech you used."

"O-oh, Juvia thought you were talking about her."

"I am.."

"N-no, Juvia was confused because you addressed her by her full name."

"You're Juvia Lockser!? I had no idea the head of Lockser Inc. would come here by themselves."

"J-Juvia just w-wanted to know more about Dragneel Inc. and also, how was Juvia discovered? Juvia b-blocked the cameras with steam."

"I didn't catch the whole thing - unfortunately - but the heat eventually overpowered the weather device and melted it allowing me to see you as you cut through the lava lake. Man I wish I saw the whole thing!"

"J-juvia is g-glad you enjoyed her operation but who are you?"

"Ah man I did it again! hahaha I'm sorry, I'm Natsu Dragneel, the head of Dragneel Inc." As he said this, the pinkette put on his signature toothy grin once again.

"H-head?! J-Juvia is sorry for breaking in."

"Why? it was cool! I was originally prepared for an invasion and was ready to fight, but I can see that you aren't a bad person so theres no need. Although I am a little disappointed I couldn't get to fight."

At this last comment Juvia couldn't help but wonder. It was clear to her that she had the advantage given their elements of expertise but then again, this is his facility. He had the home field advantage. However, she was curious as to seeing the power of Dragneel Inc.'s leader. It was the only competing agency with hers and a little spar would help with learning about them as well as their capabilities. No one had ever bested the blue haired woman in combat before so she decided to kill two birds with one stone.

"U-uhm i-if you st-still want, J-Juvia is willing to spar with Natsu-sama." said the bluenette.

"Really?! Alright let's go!" exclaimed the pinkette.

In an instant Natsu was twenty feet away from Juvia leaving her wondering when he had distanced himself. before she could do anything she froze when she saw his hands become engulfed in flames.

"H-how-"

"Living in a volcano has strengthened my heat resistance and I have these cool rings that engulf my fists in flames. Don't worry though, that's not all I can do. You'll see." explained Natsu as he cut Juvia's question off.

As Juvia changed her mindset and prepared for combat she noticed Natsu's eyes had changed, they were intimidating. She activated her dress and was the first to make a move. Juvia shot her hand in front of her, this time making her own blade of water projecting from it "Water Slicer!" Natsu dug his feet into the ground and it crushed beneath him, as he jumped, his sandals shot out flames giving him an extra boost helping him dodge the incoming blade of water. As he front flipped forward he tucked his knees and used the flames emitting from his sandals to shoot himself forward straight towards Juvia. Natsu cocked his fist back and Juvia couldn't help but feel an overwhelming pressure as she envisioned a dragon honing in on her. "Fire dragon's Iron Fist!" he lunged at her full force and Juvia let the attack go straight through her. Thinking physical attacks wouldn't be able to harm her while she was using her suits power she smirked when she realized her body wasn't healing as fast. "wh-why-" Natsu cut her off again "My flames are hot enough to evaporate water on the spot." Juvia realized that this fight was going to be a lot tougher than she thought so she blasted him with a huge blast of water and fused with the water quickly catching the pink haired agent in a whirlpool. Natsu was flailing to no avail, the water evaporating wasn't happening fast enough to keep up with the amount being produced, so he decided to try something else. Swinging his arms and creating swirling flames in the opposite direction of the whirlpool Natsu let out more flames. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" The vortex made from the flames counteracted Juvia's whirlpool and negated both attacks. When the whirlpool disappeared Juvia reappeared and before she had a chance to react Natsu appeared above her coming down with another attack. Natsu took this time of shock from Juvia to go all out. As he hovered above her midair, Natsu started to crackle with electricity all around him. Juvia could only watch as Natsu placed both hands in front of his mouth and yelled "Lightning-Fire Dragon's Roar!" a huge blast of fire surrounded by lightning shot out of the hands in front of his mouth. Right before the attack made contact, Natsu appeared below Juvia, caught her in his arms bridal style and jumped out of the way from the blast. Juvia was shocked, she couldn't process what had just happened.

"Why did Natsu-sama protect Juvia?" asked the shocked woman.

"Sorry ahaha I got carried away and almost forgot it was a sparring match. That attack would have hurt you more than it may have seemed and I didn't want to see that happen. Thanks for the match though it was really fun!" said the leader of Dragneel Inc.

As he said these words, Juvia couldn't help but blush. No one had ever protected her before from anything, and this huge smile that kept making her heart pound never seemed empty or misleading.

"How did Natsu-sama use lightning?" asked the lovestruck bluenette.

"A friend of mine who runs Dreyar Inc. helped me improve my equipment a while back." replied the pink haired agent.

"By the way Juvia, I was wondering..."

"Yes Natsu-Sama?"

"Well, I really enjoyed our match and I want to be able to have this much fun all the time so I was wondering if you wanted to merge agencies and come stay here?"

"N-Natsu-sama…" Juvia could only say his name as she was at a loss for words.

"I mean it." Natsu emphasized as he smiled at her again, still holding her in his arms bridal style.

"Juvia would love to." said the overjoyed girl her eyes filled with tears of joy.

"O-oi, don't cry Juvia this'll be fun!"

"No it's not that, Juvia is just so happy."

As Natsu heard this he could only smile. He knew from the instant he saw her descending through the volcano's crater that he wanted her and now he had her.

"One more thing." said Natsu as he placed Juvia down to stand up.

"What is it Natsu-sama?"

Juvia was confused when she saw Natsu remove his scarf and wondered where this was going.

"This scarf was given to me by my dad, and I never let it leave my sight." Natsu explained as he slowly put the scarf behind Juvia's neck, both hands still holding the ends of the scarf.

Thinking Natsu was going to wrap the scarf around her Juvia was surprised but was even more shocked when she felt him tug the scarf causing her to move forward and soon she could feel the pinkettes breath on her lips. Juvia closed her eyes and felt the warm touch of Natsu's lips to hers and she knew then that she had made the right decision in accepting his offer to stay with him. As Natsu eased up on his grip from the scarf he let go and put one hand on the small of her back and interlocked their hands with his other. When they both needed to catch their breath Natsu broke off the kiss smiling at her as he held her.

"C'mon! I'll give you a tour of the agency!" Natsu offered with a gentle yet excited tone as he started to lead the way.

"Okay." Juvia said as she blushed and smiled following his lead hand in hand. She finally broke away from her past and was looking forward eagerly to her future with Natsu Dragneel.

**A/N  
So there you guys go! I hope you enjoyed it (~^.^)~ If you did please leave a review or PM me if you prefer that. If you think my writing needs more work (Which there's always room for improvement am I right?) also leave a review or PM me, whichever you think is the best way for me to see your feedback because I love feedback. How can I improve based off of my perspective alone? See what I'm getting at? So yeah definitely leave some feedback if you can, favorite it or don't favorite it, whichever you prefer. I'll probably look back on this if my FanFic author career keeps up and think to myself "I cannot believe you used to write like that Chris (/.\\)" (Yes my name is Chris) But the point of it is, this is my first step into the writing world of FanFic and I can't wait to hear back from you guys! If you guys wonder about the pairing, then I'll let you know right now I love crack pairings mostly because my favorite females are never given the amount of screen time they deserve (-_-) However, I'm all for regular pairings as well. Which leads me to say I'm also open to suggestions if that's something you guys are interested in doing. Anyways, Thank You for reading my Debut One-Shot. (O-.-)-oo-(-.-Q) *Pound it* - Kurisu (Chris)**


End file.
